Superman
by pollypocket911
Summary: Even if you're small and in the process of getting the crap kicked out of you, you can still be someone's Superman.


**Hey all! here's just a story about Nick getting the crap beat out of him. don't worry, he's not a pussy in this version ) if you could review i would be eternally grateful!**

Kevin drummed his palms impatiently on the steering wheel and checked his watch again. _Late_. School had let out more than ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of his younger brother Nick. He let out a heavy sigh and Joe rolled his eyes from the passenger seat. "Dude chill it hasn't even been that long yet." groaned Joe not looking up from the comic book he was reading.

"It's my job to get you guys to practice on time. You know if we're late it'll be my butt." Said Kevin as he looked out the window for any sign of curly hair.

"Your 'butt?' What are you Kevin like 10?" Joe laughed.

Kevin glared at his younger brother, "This coming from the kid who still reads comic books?"

" I can't hear you." Said Joe and a sing-songy voice as he flipped the page and continued to read.

Another five minutes passed and there was still no sign of the younger Jonas. Joe had stated to feel the familiar twinge of worry at this point. He carefully put his comic book back into his backpack and said, "Dude, he's probably just lost or something. It's his first day back from his time off from Broadway, and you know he was blessed with dad's sense of direction."

"Or lack there of." mumbled Kevin turning off the ignition and stepping out of the car. Joe followed his brother. "You go that way, I'll head inside, we meet by the basketball court in 5 ok?"

"Sure thing, is there a prize for finding him first?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I ignore the fact that that was one of the stupidest questions to ever come out of your mouth." Said Kevin gruffly and Joe stuck his tongue out. Both boys split, Kevin heading inside while Joe circled around the building to the side of the gym. Joe had been walking casually alongside the wall, his finger grazing lazily along the ruff brick building. He then heard loud jeering voices coming from around the corner and it caused him to quicken his pace.

"All you gotta do is say it and we'll stop." Came a deep voice followed by the sound off flesh hitting flesh. Joe was running now, and when he rounded the corner, what he saw made his heart stop. There were three intimidating football players; one of them was holding Nick's arms behind his back while the other two took turns throwing punches at him. "Just say that you're a gay little fagot thespian and Steve here will let you go." Said the one who looked like the leader.

"Nn-nno," Said Nick weakly, tears running down his bloody face, "gg-go to hell." This had earned him a shot to the gut and Nick let out a cry of pain.

Joe saw red and, without thinking of himself or the fact that he was only a skinny 14-year-old boy, ran head long into the older boy holding Nick. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Joe screamed has he threw a well-aimed punch at the older boy's jaw. The boy, known as Steve, yelped in pain, immediately releasing Nick who fell to the ground sobbing. Joe quickly fell to his knees, gripping the sides of his brother's face and inspecting the damage. There was blood everywhere, coming from cuts on his upper lip, above his right eye and on the bridge of his nose. Joe could tell that his brother would probably have two black eyes. "You okay Nick J?"

Nick nodded weakly, his brown eyes unfocused with pain and tears. His eyes suddenly grew wide, "Joe, Joe LOOK OUT!" Joe turned just in time to see the fist smash headlong into his face. The force of the punch sent Joe spinning, his face landing in the dirt. He shook his head and spit out blood as he felt a pair of strong hands pull him to his feet and pin to the brick wall. "Well well if it isn't little JJ Jonas." The older boy sneered, and Joe glared at him and he attempted to wiggle free from the ogar's grip. The boy only laughed as he slammed Joe's body hard against the wall, immediately stilling him. "Come to save the little fagot theater boy have you?"

"You let him go!" squeaked Nick, who had gotten up and rammed feebly into the boy three times his size. The boy chuckled thickly and grabbed the 11 year old by his hair and threw him to the ground once again.

"That's enough!" screamed Joe, struggling to reach his little brother.

"It's enough when I say it's enough." Said the older boy stupidly and made to land another punch on Joe's unprotected body. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, he felt the ruff grip leave his body and a voice he had never been so happy to hear scream, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BROTHERS?" It was Kevin.

Kevin shoved the guy holding Joe to the wall to the ground and punched the other boy next to him in the jaw. Steve, who had finally recovered from Joe's punch, grabbed Kevin from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. But Joe was there in seconds, sending his foot into the older boys kneecap. Steve yelped and fell to the ground once again and Joe ran to him and began kicking the older boy hard in the stomach. "Not so tough now are you? You stupid FUCKER! How does it FEEL? HUH?" Joe would have continued to reign down kick after kick, but a strong pair of arms pulled him away from the now nearly unconscious boy.

"Joe, JOE THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Kevin, trying to restrain his little brother.

"Don't you EVER come near my brother again you peace of shi-"

"JOSEPH!" said Kevin, turning his little brother around to face him, "I said that's enough!" Kevin held his grip until he could physically see his brother calm down. "Now, help me get Nick back to the car.

Joe nodded and both boys made their way over to Nick, who was sitting up and leaning against the wall of the school, breathing heavily.

"Nick?" came Kevin's voice gently, "Do you think you can stand up?" Nick nodded weakly and slowly stood with the help of his brothers. The three gradually made their way back to the car, Nick leaning heavily on Joe to keep himself up right.

"Do you think we need to take him to the hospital?" asked Joe to Kevin, but Nick answered for him.

"No, just take me home please." Kevin nodded, helping Joe place Nick comfortably in the back seat.

Ten minutes later the boys were home, and Kevin was setting Nick gently down on the toilet seat of the bathroom and removing the younger boys shirt. Joe just leaned against the wall of the bathroom, his arms crossed looking at the scene before him. There were cuts and bruises all over his younger brothers body. They must have been landing punch after punch for a good fifteen minutes before Joe had discovered him. He couldn't even imagine how much pain Nick was feeling. "I should have gotten there sooner." Joe's voice cracked and both brothers looked up. "I'm sorry Nicky. I'm SO sorry." Said Joe running a hand through his thick black hair and trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey Joe, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing." Said Nick wisely engulfing his brother in a hug, which Joe returned as gently as he could.

"Alright rockstar" said Kevin kindly, "Let's get you cleaned up." A few minutes later Nick was clean and in his PJ's, being tucked in bed by his older brothers.

"Thanks guys." Nick yawned loudly, his eyes beginning to droop.

"For what?" chuckled Kevin, situating the covers around his younger brother.

"For being awesome brothers." He replied sleepily.

"Anytime Nick J," Said Joe as he and Kevin exited the room, shutting the door softly behind them.

"Alright lets get a look at you," said Kevin as he reached his hand up to inspect Joe's cheek, but Joe batted his hands away, clearly annoyed.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He said has he attempted to walk away, but he was stopped by Kevin's strong grip.

"Yeah okay I'll be the judge of that tough guy." But Joe still protested. "Look, the way I see it you have two choices. Option A, you let me make sure you're okay. Option B, I beat the crap out of you and then see if you're okay. It's really up to you Joseph."

Joe sighed, defeated and stopped struggling. "Fine." He sighed and aloud his older brother to give him a once over. Kevin gently ran his hand over the bruise before pressing on it lightly. "OUCH! DUDE?" said Joe, slapping Kevin's hand away.

"Sorry. Let's get some ice on that." Said Kevin, turning and ushering Joe into the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and threw Joe a bag of frozen peas.

"Well, at least they're good for something." Said Joe indicating the peas in his hands.

Kevin laughed, "You know Joe, they're just peas! Just because they're green does not mean they're going to hurt you."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's what Superman said about kryptonite. Look where that got him at the end of book 3." Said Joe knowledgably, pressing the peas against his injured cheek. "And besides, when have you ever seen a green vegetable benefit someone?"

"Popeye! Popeye gets crazy strong when he eat spinach!"

"Yeah well Superman never ate a green veggie in his life and he's still bad ass."

"I bet Popeye could kick Superman's butt in a fair fight." Said Kevin with a challenging smirk.

"Sorry not possible." Said Joe simply.

"Why?" laughed Kevin.

"Because! Popeye is a cartoon. Superman is a REAL guy! No way a cartoon could beat up a real guy." Said Joe matter-o-factly. Kevin just stared at his younger brother in disbelief, mouth hanging open. "Yeah that's what I thought." Said Joe walking out of the kitchen still holding the bag of peas as the phone began to ring.

"This isn't over Joe!" Joe heard Kevin yell from the kitchen before he answered the phone. Joe chuckled to himself and headed for his room. On his way he poked his head in to Nick's room to make sure he was okay. Surprisingly he found his brother out of bed and inspecting himself in front the mirror.

"Nick what are you doing?" asked Joe, removing the pack of peas from his face and entering Nick's room.

Nick was quiet for a second. "I'm so pathetic." He said softly not looking way form his battered reflection in the mirror. Joe gawked at him.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Joe half yelled causing Nick to turn and look at him. "Do you have any idea how incredibly brave you were back there? Not giving into to those jerks even with all the punches they were throwing? And the way you tried to help ME? With the amount of pain you were in? That was SO bad ass!" Joe crouched down so that he was eye level with his younger brother. "Guy's twice your age could never dream of showing the amount of courage you did today. And that's the God's honest truth. You are anything BUT pathetic."

Nick looked into his brothers eyes, "You think so?"

Joe pulled his little brother into a hug and whispered firmly in his ear, "I KNOW so. You're a regular Superman bro." And he felt Nick laugh into his shoulder before pulling away.

"Thanks Joe."

"No problem at all. Now you should rest, mom's gonna be all over you when she gets here."

"Fantastic." Said Nick as he climbed back into bed and Joe pulled the covers over him. "Night Joe."

"Night Superman." Nick chuckled as Joe turned off the light and shut the door.

**THANK YOU FOR READING TO THE END AND NOT CRAPPING OUT ON ME! NOW, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
